


Jusqu'au bout de la nuit

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [50]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: OS pour la nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème les démons de minuit. Le BFT se réunit ce soir dans une auberge. Ils se sont manqués, ils n'ont pas envie de dormir et ils veulent profiter les uns des autres.





	Jusqu'au bout de la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Défi : Nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente sur les tubes de l'été
> 
> Thème : Les démons de minuit d'Images – Gourdin, lumineux, champagne
> 
> Contraintes : Fiction historique
> 
> Couple : Bad Lovers Trio (non, mais que croyiez-vous ? Les membres du BFT ne sont pas que des amis !). Espagne(Antonio)/France(Francis)/Prusse(Gilbert).
> 
> Avertissement : threesome, mention d'alcool, sexe
> 
> Rating : M
> 
> Note : l'herbe à la Reine est l'un des premiers noms donnés au tabac en France. L'histoire doit se passer aux alentours du XVIème-XVIIème siècle.
> 
> Mot de l'auteur : J'ai une grosse impression de décousu dans la structure de mon one-shot. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave.

Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit les démons de minuit.

Les trois amis, terribles quand ils étaient ensembles, riaient de bon cœur dans cette rue déserte, tout en partageant l'herbe à la Reine.

Il était tard, très tard, trop tard, pour des bonnes gens comme eux.

Antonio, Francis et Gilbert s'en fichaient, se moquant de leurs peines de cœurs, de leurs échecs et de leurs espérances. Ils passèrent sous la lanterne rouge d'un bar puis décidèrent, après une pseudo-dispute, de tout noyer dans leurs verres.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années pour des raisons futiles d'obligations nationales. Ils s'étaient manqués et ils avaient chéris le souvenir du sourire, de la voix et de la chaleur des deux autres.

Ils m'entrainent jusqu'à l'insomnie les fantômes de l'ennui.

Ils savaient qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls sans leurs confidents, une fois, cette passade terminée. Il y avait un brin de mélancolie dans leurs alcools. Alors, ils allaient faire les idiots ensembles encore une fois et ils auraient un souvenir pitoyable de plus dans leurs archives mémorielles.

Ensuite, la solitude les envelopperait, séparés par des milliers de kilomètres. Ils l'appréhendaient. Affalés sur le comptoir d'une auberge semblable, à regarder passer les serveuses peu farouches avec envie et à vouloir décoincer les patrons peu aimables.

Ils ne voulaient pas rentrer et dormir. Non ! Ils resteraient debout, entrainés par les démons de minuit jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Les yeux bleus de Francis dansaient à travers le verre pétillant d'Antonio. Gilbert se rapprocha de l'espagnol pour voir ce qu'il voyait. Quant à Francis, il avait l'impression que le vert et le rouge de leurs yeux se mélangeaient bien avec la champagne dorée. Ou alors, était-ce la tête qui lui tournait et son rire qui l'étourdissait ?

Le sourire d'Antonio était pas mal aussi.

Francis sursauta en sentant le brun le prendre dans ses bras et lui déclarer ses grands amours éternels. Il rit encore, ne sachant pas si c'était de la comédie, l'ivresse ou le fond de sa pensée. Gilbert fit de même, avec tout un tas d'awesome dans son grand discours.

Il y avait enfin de la chaleur dans son cœur.

Francis leur fit l'accolade et cria que, lui aussi, il les adorait pour provoquer chez eux ce chaud si apaisant dans leurs poitrines.

Antonio osa l'embrasser sur la bouche. Ce devait être juste pour s'amuser. Francis ne s'y attendait pas, d'autant plus que son ami s'y attardait, goûtant ses lèvres. Joueur, il le chatouilla, ce qui ouvrit sa bouche, et il y fourra sa langue. Le goût épicé de la bouche de son ami le traversa et provoqua en lui un frisson de désir bien dangereux.

« Francis, c'est dégoûtant…, se recula Antonio.

Ah, ah, baiser à la française.

Je veux essayer, moi aussi. Ça a l'air awesome ! »

Gilbert se laissa plus facilement faire, avide de connaissance en matière d'expériences érotiques. Après que Francis ait enlacé sa langue de la sienne, Gilbert se permit de bouger son propre muscle et de trouver cette activité assez awesome et ludique pour la faire durer. Leurs bouches avaient encore la saveur de l'alcool, mais ne cachaient pas les particularités de chacun. Ils commençaient à être excités de se toucher ainsi et de laisser leurs mains devenir baladeuses. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, des petites étoiles lumineuses dans les yeux et un peu de bave aux lèvres.

Il n'aurait pas cru que ce serait aussi tentant et troublant.

« Vous étiez chauds, les amis, commenta Antonio, seulement, je crois être le seul de cette avis. »

Antonio montra les hommes de l'assistance qui avaient sortis leurs gros gourdins, prêts à chasser les homosexuels indésirables.

« Ah, je crois que j'ai trop bu, les amis, s'exclama Francis en tombant sur leurs épaules. Ramenez-moi dans mon domaine, preux Chevaliers des péchés capitaux !

A vos ordres, maître Bonnefoy ! »

Ses deux amis l'emmenèrent dehors, avant qu'ils ne se fassent casser la gueule. Les nations décourageaient par leur prestance suffisamment les fauteurs de troubles pour avoir le temps de s'esquiver.

Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit les démons de minuit.

Les mains d'Antonio avaient toujours été très tactiles. Elles l'étaient encore plus ce soir, recherchant désespérément le contact. Son corps aussi les enlaçait. Ils avaient une drôle de démarche à s'embrasser dès qu'ils le pouvaient et à s'allumer en pleine rue.

C'était dangereux au vu des mœurs de leur temps. Il y en avait plus d'un qui aurait envie de leur refaire le portrait.

Pourtant, ils oubliaient et se jetaient les uns sur les autres comme des affamés de tendresse. Cette délicate attention qu'ils recherchaient tous les trois ils ne la trouvaient que dans leurs meilleurs amis.

Francis ouvrit l'hôtel de ville où il était logé pour la nuit et entraîna ses deux amis jusqu'à ses appartements. Ils devraient rentrer à leurs ambassades, mais une toute autre envie que le devoir les animait.

Ils laissèrent tomber leurs atours et se caressèrent entièrement nus, découvrant les corps des autres plus timidement que leurs bouches qui s'enlaçaient. Le plaisir des attouchements les laissaient sur leur faim. Ils voulaient bien plus que le bout des doigts de leurs amis sur leurs épidermes échauffés.

Antonio était le plus carré d'entre eux avec ses épaules solides, mais également le plus petit. Gilbert dépassait les deux autres d'une bonne tête, il avait des muscles plus secs et plus nerveux et sa peau était recouverte d'un fin duvet de poil blanc. Quant à Francis, il avait un léger embonpoint qui donnait une certaine rondeur à ses traits et l'envie de lui caresser le ventre et de lui embrasser les poignets.

« On s'y prend comment ?, demanda Antonio plus pragmatique et s'inquiétant de voir les problèmes se multiplier par deux.

La spontanéité, proposa Gilbert en riant et en posant ses mains sur les sexes tendus de ses amis pour leur apporter du plaisir.

A deux, si tu veux. A trois, t'es dans de beaux draps ! Ah !

J'adore quand tu es poète, Francis !, se moqua de lui Antonio avant de laisser échapper un petit gémissement.

Pas question d'en prendre deux en même temps, dit Francis avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait.

C'est pas que, mais je vous trouve bien passifs, râla Gilbert.

Tu m'as dit un jour que c'était dommage qu'Hongrie était une femme parce que tu aurais bien aimé être pris à sec par cet homme, en rit bêtement Antonio.

C'était une boutade ! En parlant de sec...

Non !, dirent Antonio et Francis, en se prenant une belle frayeur.

Je suis assez awesome pour ne pas blesser mes meilleurs amis ! »

Gilbert leur fit un clin d'œil et lâcha leurs sexes pour aller piocher au petit hasard dans leurs vêtements étalés.

« On pourrait se sucer, ce serait plus simple, plaisanta Antonio en découvrant la fiole étrange de Gilbert. Avec ce que j'ai avalé plus tôt, j'ai peur de ne pas le supporter et de…

On a compris, Tonio. Viens par ici, me montrer à quel point tes fesses sont awesome !

Ce sont tes fesses qui le sont ! », lui dit Antonio en lui tirant la langue.

L'espagnol courut dans la salle, emporta un pan du rideau avec lui, le fit tomber et s'enroula soi-disant dignement à l'intérieur.

« Je vous somme de vous soumettre à ma virilité ! »

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

« On voit ton pénis à travers la toge, monseigneur !

Ah, flutte…

…de pain…

…bien dure !

Non, c'est trop tôt pour les jeux de mots pourris ! », les arrêta Gilbert.

Il enlaça Francis par la taille, l'embrassa à nouveau à la française et lui donna de quoi s'occuper un peu le temps qu'il attrape l'espagnol récalcitrant. Francis vit ses doigts pleins d'une substance crémeuse, il s'allongea et commença à toucher cet endroit si intime de son anatomie, encouragé par la présence des hommes avec qui il allait faire l'amour.

« Allez, tu ne peux pas sucer !

Je peux prendre !

Oh, oui ! Tu vas prendre cher ! »

Il s'ensuivit une pseudo-bataille pleine de rires où l'espagnol vainquit le prussien au corps à corps par terre. Ils en étaient ressortis encore plus excités de cette escarmouche.

« Je voulais juste t'embêter, souffla Gilbert entre deux baisers, alors que son amant le préparait pour la suite des évènements.

Vous en mettez du temps !, se plaint Francis, complètement prêt à recevoir le premier qui se dévouerait.

Encore quelques secondes de patience ! »

Les jambes écartées à se faire plaisir seul, Francis était un véritable appel pour le reste de leur petite aventure de la nuit.

« Suffit, Antonio. »

Le brun enleva ses doigts de l'endroit qu'il ne tarderait pas à conquérir avec une autre partie de son anatomie et il laissa partir l'albinos. Gilbert alla jusqu'à Francis et se pencha sur lui.

« Je suis là, dit-il d'une voix très rauque.

Oh ! Mon sauveur !

Vous ne croyez pas qu'on fait une grosse bêtise, dit tout à coup Antonio qui s'était assis à côté d'eux.

Si, crièrent ses amis en cœur.

Ah, j'avais peur que vous ne le sachiez pas, en rit-il avant de faire des bisous partout sur le corps de Gilbert.

Dis, si tu me laissais m'occuper de Francis ?

Je te déconcentre pour si peu », s'en amusa Antonio.

Antonio laissa courir ses lèvres jusqu'à la hanche de Gilbert puis il passa à celle de Francis. L'attirance qu'il ressentait ce soir avait une petit quelque chose d'électrisant. Le corps de Francis se tendit sous son toucher, le goût de sa peau devint plus salé. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de ses deux amis. Antonio se pencha pour joindre à nouveau ses lèvres avec Francis, légères et humides, puis il se tordit légèrement pour comparer avec celles de Gilbert. Celles du prussien étaient plus sèches et plus fines, mais elles avaient le don de le chatouiller légèrement.

Antonio regarda pendant un moment leurs corps unis aller à la rencontre l'un de l'autre. Son désir se faisait de plus en plus puissant. Il eut besoin d'un seul regard avec Gilbert pour savoir qu'il pouvait prendre sa place dans leur trio.

Il se plaça derrière Gilbert qui s'était immobilisé pour profiter enfin lui aussi de cette chaleur et de leurs corps qui s'offraient pour au moins une nuit.

Antonio soupira de soulagement, en sentant son sexe dans l'intimité chaude et accueillante de celui qui serait toujours son ami. Il ne tarda pas à bouger, à prendre son plaisir et à le donner, la bouche contre l'épaule saillante de l'albinos, ses yeux rivés sur le blond gémissant sous les coups de reins qu'il avait l'impression de transmettre par l'intermédiaire de l'autre.

Ils voulaient juste tout oublier dans la luxure, même si c'était un peu chaotique de le faire à trois en même temps.

Ils étaient assez complices pour en rire, pour arriver à peu près à se coordonner et à faire durer le plaisir d'être ensemble et de jouir de leurs corps.

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, de façon différente.

Les démons de minuit les avaient emmenés jusqu'au bout de la nuit.


End file.
